


Angry

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “Seriously?” Derek asked and grabbed Stiles’ hoodie that was on the back of the couch. “How hard can it be to actually put things where they belong?”“Oh my god, it’s a fuckinghoodie,” Stiles whispered.“Yeah, and like all your clothes it’s everywhere except where it’s supposed to be,” Derek said and Stiles scoffed and turned his head to look at him.“Well,excuseme for not being as perfect as you,” he snapped and Derek stilled and looked at him.“Really?” he asked and Stiles got up to his feet.“It must beso hardto live with such aslob, how do you even do it?”





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a shit day yesterday and I wanted to write some Sterek fighting. It's not as fighty as I wanted it to be, Sterek really don't want to fight tbh, I had to actively fight _myself_ when I wrote it to not have them fix it immediately, and it still turned kinda soft and fluffy and sweet, but I tried, and it helped me a lot to write it, so I'm okay with that. So, here you go, some upset Sterek, yay!
> 
>  
> 
> Huge thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking it over for me (and once again, thank you for noticing the chattering plates for me, I'm still laughing about that, omg), you're the best! ♥♥♥
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)

Stiles was having an exceptionally shitty day. There wasn’t any particular reason he could think of for it, everything was just annoying and infuriating and he had spent a few hours seething at nothing and everything when Derek got home.

He could tell pretty much immediately that Derek wasn’t having a great day either, and it _bugged_ him, more than it ever should. He had longed for Derek to come home, for his company, for his steady presence, but after five minutes he just wanted him to leave again. It didn’t feel fair, he always tried to be good and patient with Derek, but now that he had a shit day Derek wasn’t patient with him, and it grated on him.

He sat on the couch, arms crossed over his stomach, angrily watching the TV that wasn’t even turned on when Derek sighed, and Stiles flinched and grinded his teeth together.

“Seriously?” Derek asked and grabbed Stiles’ hoodie that was on the back of the couch. “How hard can it be to actually put things where they belong?”

“Oh my god, it’s a fucking _hoodie_ ,” Stiles whispered.

“Yeah, and like all your clothes it’s everywhere except where it’s supposed to be,” Derek said and Stiles scoffed and turned his head to look at him.

“Well, _excuse_ me for not being as perfect as you,” he snapped and Derek stilled and looked at him.

“Really?” he asked and Stiles got up to his feet.

“It must be _so hard_ to live with such a _slob_ , how do you even do it?”

He snatched the hoodie from Derek’s grip, then he stomped off to the bedroom, where, admittedly, his clothes were strewn around here and there. He stuffed the hoodie into the laundry basket, then he put the rest of his spread out clothes there too before grabbing the basket and going to the laundry room. On his way there he saw a pair of his socks on the floor next to the couch, where Derek was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw working as he pointedly didn’t look at Stiles.

He grabbed the socks too, then he emptied the basket on the laundry room floor in front of the machine, before putting things in to be washed. He thought about not adding Derek’s stuff, but he wasn’t _that_ petty, not yet anyway. After slamming the machine shut he added detergent and started it, then he stuffed the rest of the laundry from the floor back into the basket, that he left in there while he went to the kitchen.

He leaned with his hands against the counter and pressed his forehead against the cupboard above it as he breathed through gritted teeth for a moment, then he pushed back and opened the fridge.

“Hungry?” he asked as he glared at the content of their too empty fridge.

“No,” Derek called back and Stiles slammed the fridge shut.

He wasn’t really hungry either, he just needed something to do that wouldn’t make him more angry. He didn’t know what though. They needed groceries, but just the thought of dealing with other people had him gritting his teeth together again, so he quickly decided that was out of the question.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked from the doorway, and Stiles twitched and looked at him.

“Nothing,” he snapped and pushed by him to get to their bedroom.

He felt bad for snapping, and that thought made him angry and he glared at the floor a little before stomping off to their cleaning closet. Vacuuming probably wouldn’t make him more angry at least.

He was wrong.

He managed to do their bedroom and the kitchen without problems, but then the rug in the living room wouldn’t stay still while he tried to vacuum it and Derek hovered in the doorway and Stiles just wanted to smash that damn vacuum to smithereens. He sloppily finished up in there as tears burned in his eyes, then he shoved the vacuum back in its place, and when he saw Derek looking at him he glared at him as he gestured to it.

“In its place,” he snapped and the furrow in Derek’s brow deepened.

“Did I do something?” Derek asked and Stiles scoffed.

“No, you’re perfect, you never do anything wrong,” he snapped and slammed the door to the closet shut before going back to the kitchen.

He glared into the fridge again, then he slammed that door too before glaring into the pantry.

“Stiles,” Derek said.

“What?” Stiles snapped and slammed the pantry door shut too, and he saw Derek flinch.

“Could you _stop_ that?” Derek snapped.

“Stop what? Having _emotions_?” Stiles asked and felt like shit even as he said it, but he kept going, too upset to stop. “I’m sorry I can’t be so in control as you are.”

He went to sit in the couch instead, his arms crossed defensively in front of him, and when Derek came to sit next to him he looked away and tried to will the tears not to spill.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asked softly, too soft, and Stiles sniffled.

“Nothing,” he said and took a shaky breath.

Derek put a gentle hand on his thigh and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, even as he had his head turned away from Derek.

“You can talk to me, tell me, please,” Derek said. “Did I do something?”

“No,” Stiles choked out. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m sorry.”

”What happened?” Derek asked softly and Stiles scoffed and wiped his eyes.

“Nothing happened, nothing’s wrong,” he said, angry at not being able to explain, to even know what was happening with him, why he was so upset.

Derek didn’t say anything, just stayed where he was with his hand on Stiles’ thigh, and when Stiles looked at him he had his brows furrowed as he watched Stiles.

“Something’s wrong, please tell me,” he said quietly and tears welled up in Stiles’ eyes.

“I don’t know, I’m just, everything’s shit and I don’t have any patience with anything and I’m just _angry_ ,” he said, looking down on his hands. He breathed in shakily and Derek put a hand on his cheek and stroked away some tears with his thumb.

“Can I do anything?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I want to do something, but everything’s just making me more upset,” Stiles said, then he looked up at Derek. “I’m sorry for being so horrible.”

“You’re not horrible, you’re upset, and while it sucks that there’s no obvious reason for it you are allowed to be,” Derek said. “You always tell me that.”

“You always have reasons though, not like this, this is just stupid,” Stiles said, once again looking at his hand as he twisted them in his lap and tears ran down his cheeks.

“It’s not stupid, it’s okay,” Derek said and Stiles could feel how _annoyed_ he got, how angry he got, despite knowing Derek was just trying to be good to him. “Okay, that was the wrong thing to say, I’m sorry. I don’t know how to help you right now. I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner too.”

Annoyance flared again at that, and then immediately guilt. He hadn’t said anything, it wasn’t fair to Derek to expect him to read minds, especially when he was having a bad day too.

“You couldn’t have known,” Stiles mumbled.

“I should have known when you sat and glared at the TV like you wanted to disintegrate with your mind, but I was too caught up in me. I’m sorry for that.”

Stiles breathed in a shaky breath, then he looked at Derek. “I don’t know what to do, everything’s just shit, I want to destroy something, but I don’t know if it’d even help,” he said.

“Okay,” Derek said and frowned as he looked somewhere to Stiles’ left for a moment, then he looked back at Stiles. “You know the green dinnerware set you hate? How about we go see if we can find a new one tomorrow, something we actually like?”

“Okay?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Okay, good, come on,” Derek said and got up. He held a hand out for Stiles, who took it and let himself be pulled up, then he followed Derek to the closet they used for storage.

Derek disappeared into it, then he came back out with an empty cardboard box, and Stiles was still just as confused.

“What are you doing?” he asked as Derek headed to the kitchen.

“I’m getting rid of the green dinnerware,” Derek said and smiled at Stiles, who furrowed his brows.

“I don’t get it,” he said, getting annoyed again. “Now?”

“Yeah, help me pack it up, then we’ll go to the garage and you can throw them, one piece at a time, and watch them shatter.”

Stiles felt a smile creep over his face as he looked at Derek. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, neither of us like it, we’ve only ever kept it because it’s the only full one we have,” Derek said. “This way we’ll have incentive to actually buy a new one.”

“God, I love you,” Stiles said, and he felt excited for something for the first time all day.

Derek just smiled at him as he packed up the dinnerware.

 

They went to the garage, where Derek handed Stiles one of the plates, and Stiles looked at him. Derek nodded and Stiles looked at the wall, then he threw the plate as hard as he could. The satisfaction of watching it shatter and fall to the floor was… amazing. Derek quietly held out another plate for him and he threw that too, then another one, and another one, then he grinned at Derek.

“Do one,” he said and Derek looked at the plate he was holding.

“Are you sure?”

“There’s a lot left, I’ll get to do enough, do it,” Stiles said, so Derek nodded once, then he looked at the wall for a moment before throwing the plate.

He looked at Stiles almost immediately, grinning. “Okay, that was awesome,” he said.

“Do another,” Stiles said and grabbed a plate for himself.

When Derek threw his second plate Stiles waited until the last pieces had clattered to the floor, then he threw one too, and Derek grinned at him.

They kept throwing until the box was empty and there was a big pile of shattered porcelain by the wall, then Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and hugged him tight.

“Thank you,” he said and Derek hugged back just as tight as he pressed his mouth to Stiles’ neck.

“Did it help?” he asked, a little muffled, and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, it did,” he said.

“Good,” Derek said, then he pulled back and took Stiles’ hand in his and backed slowly as he led him back inside. “Shower, then pizza and a movie?”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles said and Derek pulled him in for a kiss before dragging Stiles with him to the bathroom.

“Good,” he said.

 

When they had showered and Derek had called in and ordered pizza for them they sat down on the couch together, and Stiles leaned heavily against Derek’s chest.

“Thank you,” he said as Derek wrapped his arms around him.

“Anytime,” he said softly against Stiles’ hair. “Do you feel better?”

“I do, a lot,” Stiles said. “I’m still-, I feel kinda pulled thin still? But it’s much better, I’m not as upset, more tired now.”

“Okay, that’s good though,” Derek said and Stiles nodded.

“I’m thinking I should talk to Dr Frost about it, because that wasn’t any fun at all,” he said.

Derek hummed and nodded a little. “That’s probably a good idea,” he said. “And if you feel like that again, tell me, okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said weakly as his throat tightened uncomfortably. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize,” Derek said softly and Stiles sniffled and turned to press his face against Derek’s chest.

“I was a gigantic dick to you,” he mumbled and Derek put his hand over his neck and gently stroked his thumb over the soft hair there.

“I was a dick to you too,” he said and Stiles huffed.

“You really weren’t,” he said. “You mentioned my clothes, that I know I spread around, and I threw a hissy fit.”

Derek huffed a quiet laugh at that and pressed a kiss to his hair. “You didn’t throw a hissy fit,” he said. “You were upset and I shouldn’t have nagged about it.”

“Okay, I’m too tired for this, how about this,” Stiles said. “I’m sorry for being angry and mean to you for little to no reason, you’re sorry for mentioning one of my bad habits and not reading minds, now we cuddle, soon we eat pizza, then we cuddle more, and tomorrow we buy a new dinnerware set?”

“Yeah, okay, sounds good,” Derek said and Stiles sighed contentedly and snuggled closer.

“Good,” he said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Derek said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss any tags? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
